The Fazlife
by Son of Jason
Summary: Many people would think that living in a restaurant would be boring. These animatronics would beg to differ. They've decided to share some of their stories. Join them as they regale you of their tales of love, sorrow, suffering, and so much more! Collection of one-shots.
1. Freo

_**The Fazlife**_

 **Chapter One: "Freo"**

 _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza;_

Leo glanced nervously at the stage. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie stared back at him, grins plastered to their faces. The lion shivered when his thoughts went to the events of the last four nights. He wished he'd never taken this job.

Leo sat down in his chair, ready for his shift to start. He sighed as the phone started to ring. He knew it would be some kind of mocking message, Phone Guy had died during yesterday's call. Like he predicted, it was just demonic garbling from Freddy Fazbear himself.

" _Freddy_..." He thought. Once his childhood hero, now his worst nightmare. The bear had yet to leave the stage during his shift, but the lion had run out of power a few times. Luckily, he'd been able to scrape by the bell. But tonight... Leo wasn't so sure he could pull it off.

He quickly pulled himself from his thoughts and checked the cameras. Freddy was the only one left on the stage, and Foxy was still behind the curtains. The lion was glad he'd pulled himself from his daydreaming when he did. If he hadn't, he'd probably already be dead.

Sounds of footsteps alerted Leo that someone was close. He checked the lights, and sure enough, Chica was at the window. He slammed the door.

"Hey there, Flight of Fright." Leo smirked when Chica rolled her eyes at the ridiculous nickname he'd given her. "Did I ever tell you the story of how a chicken tried to eat my foot when I was a cub?" Chica sighed and left, not wanting to live through such a boring story again.

Leo opened the door and checked the cameras again. Nothing had changed, except for the fact that Freddy was staring straight into the camera. Leo's heart skipped a beat while staring at the bear. His blue eyes hypnotized the lion, pulling him back into daydreams. The lion shook his head, trying to get back on track. He jumped when he turned on the light to see Bonnie leaning in.

"Hey! How's the best Bon doing?" Leo asked, closing the door. "You know, I once had some pet rabbits. Their names were-" Leo stopped when he realized the bunny had left. He opened the door, chuckling. "Didn't realize I was that boring..."

He checked the cameras again, hearing faint traces of humming. Obviously, Foxy was singing again. Leo wondered if he'd ever be able to hear Freddy sing again. He used to visit the restaurant just to hear the bear's majestic voice. Many kids had teased him for going to a place for little kids, but he'd always shrugged it off. The place had been worth it.

"Hey Foxy!" Leo shouted. "Your singing is great! Don't stop, please!" Immediately, the fox stopped singing. Leo frowned. "That's the opposite of what I wanted, but whatever."

Checking the cameras again, Leo discovered the fox had actually gotten into his stance to run. The lion quickly closed the door and waited for the fox to rush him. After a few bangs on the door, Leo opened the door and returned his attention to the cameras. He flipped through a few different cameras before noticing he was low on power.

"On no..." He said, pulling down the cameras.

To make matters worse, Bonnie and Chica chose that time to reappear at the doors. The lion closed them both, knowing his luck had finally run out. There was a great whooshing sound as the power ran out, and Leo was plunged into darkness.

The lion sat with bated breath as footsteps announced the arrival of Freddy. The bear's face started to glow as he played his infamous tune. The lion started to breath deeply, unwilling to accept the fact that it was all over.

"Freddy..." Leo said. "There's something I need to tell you before you do this." The lion gulped, regretting his decision already. "I just wanted you to know..."

Freddy tilted his head, waiting for the lion to finish his thought. Leo gulped again, tears rolling down his face.

"I love you..." Freddy's eyes widened, hearing those words. "I want to know how you feel about this, so... If you return these feelings, let me go. If you don't..." He took a second to wipe the tears from his eyes. "Continue..."

There was nothing except silence when Freddy's tune ended. Leo closed his eyes, fearing the worst. Heavy footsteps boomed around the lion. He took a deep breath, ready for the end. Suddenly, Freddy's tune started to play again...

"Is that coming from the kitchen?" Leo asked himself. Then, a chime rang throughout the building. Leo opened his eyes, surprised. He had lived!

The lion jumped out of his chair and sprinted towards the stage. All of the animatronics were back in their places. Bonnie and Chica glared at the lion while Freddy's gaze seemed softer. Leo could even see a hint of blush on his face. Smiling, the lion climbed onto the stage and hugged the bear.

"Thank you..." He said. Then, he leaned up and kissed the bear on the cheek. He smirked when the bear's blush became more evident. "See you tonight, Freddybear." Giggling, Leo jumped off of the stage and left the building.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked the blushing bear, flabbergasted. Freddy touched the spot where Leo's lips had met his skin.

"A kiss..." The bear said, blushing even more when he acknowledged that just happened. Chica giggled.

"It's about time..." She joked.

"That's enough!" Freddy shouted. "The show is going to start soon. We have work to do." The bear adjusted his bow-tie. Chica started chuckling while Bonnie looked away, a secret rage building in his heart...


	2. Together Forever

**Chapter Two: "Together Forever"**

 **Continuation of "Freo"**

 _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza;_

Bonnie couldn't believe Freddy. The bear would forsake everything they stood for over a simple crush? The rabbit couldn't... Wouldn't let it come to that. It didn't matter if Freddy hated him for the rest of their existence, he was going to do his best friend a favor...

It was evident that Freddy didn't have his mind set on performing that day. His voice came out softer than normal, but none of the kids questioned it. They didn't have enough musical talent to tell these kinds of things. What some of them did notice is that Freddy seemed distant, and his eyes seemed to stare of somewhere rather than wander around the crowd like they normally did.

Between the songs, Bonnie would try to get Freddy to snap out of it. However, the bear insisted that he was fine.

"It's nothing, Bonnie." He said. "I'll do better on the next one."

But he still had that look in his eyes. After the day was over, Freddy left to go spend some time in the kitchen. Chica was about to leave as well, but Bonnie stopped her.

"Chica, I need your help." Bonnie said.

"For what?" The chicken asked.

"When the lion gets here," Bonnie sighed, "I need you to distract Freddy."

"I see..." Chica said. "I'll do what I can, but you'll have to do it quick."

"Do what quick, lass?" An Irish voice said behind the two.

"Foxy!" Bonnie whisper-shouted. "Keep your voice down!" The fox sighed and leaned into their little circle.

"What be ye plannin'?" He asked.

"Freddy's fallen for the guard." Chica said bluntly.

"And we need to get rid of him before he causes any trouble." Bonnie finished. Foxy nodded.

"Yarr." He said. "Th' laddie would be trouble fer Fazzy."

"Then it's settled?" Bonnie asked. The fox and chicken both nodded. "Good. We do this tonight, before it gets any worse."

* * *

Leo arrived a few hours after the day ended. When he opened the doors to the Pizzeria, he noticed that everyone was still in their proper place. While passing the stage, he saw Freddy waving and smiling at him. While blushing, the lion returned the gesture.

"I'll see you in the office." He told the bear. Freddy nodded and the lion made his way to his post.

"Nobody is going after him." Freddy stated. "Understood?"

"Yeah Freddy." Bonnie said, rolling his eyes. "We know." The bunny then jumped off the stage and started heading towards the west hall.

"Bonnie..." Freddy growled.

"Relax, Fred." Bonnie said. "I'm just going to the closet."

"You have to come out eventually." Freddy joked. Bonnie growled.

"Wow. You're so funny." The bunny said sarcastically. "Ha ha ha. You're the comedian of the year."

"Bonnie, just stop." Chica said, sighing. Bonnie growled and continued on his way.

"I'll be in the office." Freddy said.

"Wait Freddy!" Chica said. "You should bring him a gift! How about I show you how to make one of my homemade pizzas, huh?"

"Sure." Freddy said, smiling. "I'm sure he must be quite famished." And just like that, the bear was herded off into the kitchen by the chicken.

* * *

"Where is he?" Leo asked himself. He'd been waiting for the bear for quite a while, but he hadn't showed up yet. Was there something he'd missed?

The lion decided to check the cameras. Foxy's curtains were closed and the stage was empty. Noise told Leo that Chica was in the kitchen, and Bonnie was in the west hall. However, Freddy was nowhere to be seen. Leo strained his ears for any other noise than the pots and pans, and he heard a tune.

"What's he working on in the kitchen?" Leo asked nobody, smiling. "If only that camera worked..."

The lion put down the cameras and checked the lights in the east hall. Nobody was there, so he moved on to the west hall.

"What?!" Leo asked. He was pressing the light button, but it wasn't working. Confused, the lion brought up the cameras... Only for the monitor to be ripped from his grasp...

* * *

Freddy could hear the screech from the kitchen. As soon as he heard it, he knew what was happening.

"Bonnie!" The bear shouted, running out of the kitchen.

"Freddy, wait!" Chica said, standing in the bear's way. He pushed the chicken into the wall and raced on.

The bear found the bunny in the dining area, dragging the unconscious lion behind him. Freddy froze when he saw Leo. What had Bonnie done to him?! The bear's eyes darkened as he rushed the rabbit and pinned him to the wall near Pirate's Cove.

"How dare you!" Freddy started. "I told you to leave him alone!"

"Freddy!" Bonnie gasped. "He's not good enough for you! He's a night guard! They are our enemy!"

"He's different!" Freddy screamed. "He actually cares!"

"He was only saying all of that to avoid his death!" The bunny spat. "He's selfish! He just wants to get out of here alive!" Bonnie's eyes darted to behind Freddy, and the bear suddenly found himself being held to the ground.

"I be sorry, Fazbear." Foxy says as he deactivates the bear, leaving the lion to Bonnie's mercy.

* * *

About an hour later, Freddy wakes up in the back room. He struggles to stand up, and has to stop to take a breath when he finally gets up.

"Leo..." He whispers. He staggers to the door and stumbles into the dining area.

"Are you alright, Freddy?" Chica asks from the stage. Tear stains show that she'd been crying. Bonnie wouldn't meet the bear's gaze.

"What did you do to him?" Freddy growls. "Where is he?"

"He's in this room." Bonnie says. "If you really did love him, then you should be thanking me."

"Where is he?!" Freddy roared. Bonnie sighed.

"I made sure he'd never leave your side..." Freddy's eyes widened.

"No..." Freddy looked down at his arms, seeing fresh blood pouring out of his joints. "What have you done?!"


	3. Vandals

**Chapter Three: "Vandals"**

 _Fred Fazbear's Pizza – November 7th, 1987;_

Andrew looked at the pitiful vixen known as Toy Foxy. He'd remembered the original Foxy, and was disgusted when he'd learned they'd replaced him with a girl. He looked over at his close friend Johnny, who was also staring at Toy Foxy with intense loathing.

"Well Staton, are we going to do anything about it?" He asked. Johnny smiled,

"Sure, but won't Donna be mad if you're late for the date?" Andrew's face paled.

"Shit!" He swore. "You're right! I'll get you a brick or something, but I have to go."

"Okay, man." Johnny said. "I'll come back later, though."

"Okay. See ya!" Andrew yelled, running out of the room. Johnny gave one last hateful glance to Toy Foxy before leaving as well.

* * *

"Hey honey! How was your day?" Mrs. Staton asked as Johnny entered the house.

"Fine, Mom." He replied. "I'm gonna be heading back out later tonight. I'm going to a party at that one pizza place."

"Don't accept anything from anyone." Mr. Staton growled. "Maybe we should go with you to make-"

"No!" Johnny shouted. "I don't need you to baby me! I'm fine on my own!"

"Jonathan!" Mrs. Staton gasped.

"Mom! I'll be fine!" He complained. "I've been to how many parties now?! How long will it take you to trust me?!" The parents looked at each other and made a silent agreement.

"We'll let you go." Mr. Staton said. "But, if you return drunk, stoned, or anything else-"

"You're grounded and never leaving the house alone again." Mrs. Staton finished.

"Fine..." Johnny growled, heading up to his room for a nap.

* * *

"Do you have it?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah." Andrew said, getting a brick out of his book bag. "Don't get caught. I'm not going to jail for you."

"I know, I know." Johnny growled. "God, you sound like my parents."

"See you later, man!" Andrew said, looking at his watch. "I've got to go! Later!" Johnny waved as Andrew rode away on his bike.

Johnny looked inside the doors. He could see a party in the main room, which mean that Kid's Cove was probably empty. It was the perfect distraction for him.

* * *

"Thank you, Mr. Fazbear." Jeremy said, shaking his employer's hand. "I'm glad to be on the team!" Mr. Fazbear chuckled.

"No, thank you." He said. "I'm glad to have you here, Jeremy!"

"Would you mind giving me a tour, sir?" Jeremy asked. "I'm not too familiar with this place..."

"It would be my pleasure!" Mr. Fazbear said jovially. "Right now, we're in the main room. Here, you can find the show stage, the game area, and the prize corner."

"And this is where the Toys stay?" Jeremy asks.

"Most of them do." Mr. Fazbear said. "Fred, Bon, and Chi stay on the stage. BB stays in the game area. And Puppet is at the prize corner."

"What about Toy Foxy?" Jeremy asks, intrigued.

"She's at Kid's Cove, over there." Mr. Fazbear said, pointing to a room close to the prize corner. Jeremy takes a few steps towards the room, frowning.

"Do you hear something?" Jeremy asks. "Like a banging sound."

"Now that you mention it..." Mr. Fazbear says slowly. "We should check it out."  
"It sounds like it's coming from Kid's Cove, sir." Jeremy said, moving closer to the doorway. When he looks inside the room, he sees a boy in a green shirt breaking Toy Foxy with a brick.

"Stop!" Mr. Fazbear screams, seeing the destruction the kid was causing. Startled, the kid threw the brick and hit Mr. Fazbear in the head, knocking him down.

"Hey!" Jeremy shouts. He runs to the kid and tackles him, easily subduing the younger male. "Somebody call the cops!"

All the while, a white and pink vixen was letting out a terrifying screech, trying to plead for help. The last thing she saw was an older man holding onto a child, who was screaming in fear.

* * *

"We can't repair her." Mr. Fazbear said, his head bandaged. "We don't have the money."

"You can't scrap her, Mr. Fazbear." Jeremy said. "You need her attraction! Nobody will pay attention to the little ones without her!"

"Perhaps..." Mr. Fazbear thought. "No, that would be too cruel."

"What is on your mind, sir?" Jeremy asks.

"Maybe we could... Make her a tear apart and put back together attraction?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"It's probably the only thing we can do, sir." Jeremy agreed. Mr. Fazbear sighed.

"I'll inform Fritz." He said. "You don't need to come in tonight. You'll start tomorrow. Thank you, Jeremy."

"No, thank you, sir."

* * *

"Never forgive... Never forget..." Mangle cried. She would never forget his face. He hurt that child. He hurt her little baby.

"Tiffany?" Chi asks from the door.

"Leave me alone, Chi." She cried.

"Tiff, let me in!" Chi shouted.

"No!" Mangle shivered from the feeling of being broken.

"Tiff, we're worried about you!" Chi sounded concerned.

"My name isn't Tiffany anymore!" Mangle cried. "It's Mangle! I've heard all of the employees call me that! I'm not your friend!"

"Mangle, I don't care how you look." Chi reasoned. "I just want to be there for you. So please let me in!"

"Fine!" Mangle yelled. "But don't say I didn't warn you!" Mangle trudged over to the door and opened it for Chi. Once the chicken saw her friend's state, she engulfed her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Tiff!" She said.

"It's not-"

"I know, it's Mangle now." Chi sighed. "But that doesn't change the fact that you're my friend."

"He hurt the child..." She cried. "And I did nothing..."

"The kid's alright, sweety." Chi comforted her. "You seem to be a bit down, so I'll let you in on a little secret. Somebody likes you!" Mangle gasped.

"Who?"

"That fox from parts and services." Chi said, smirking. "He won't care what you look like, either. He isn't in the best shape himself."

"Are you sure?" Mangle asked.

"Yes!" Chi said happily. "You need a little happiness in your life, so go and talk to him. Don't worry about the man. He joined the night shift. We'll get him."

"Thanks, Chi!" Mangle said, hugging the chicken. "You always know how to cheer me up!"

"That's what I'm here for." She said, chuckling.

* * *

"Foxy?" Mangle asked into the dark room. "Are you there?"

"Yarr, lass." He said, frightening the vixen. "What do ye need?"

"Can we talk in private?" Mangle asked.

"'O course!" Foxy said, following her over to one of the party rooms.

"Hey, Foxy..." Mangle said, blushing. "A little birdie told me that you had feelings for a certain someone." Foxy's eye-patch flipped up as he gasped.

"She promised to keep that a secret!" He growled. Mangle laughed, and kissed Foxy on the cheek. "T-Tiffany!"

"Sh..." She shushed him. "It's Mangle now..."


	4. My Grandfather's Clock

**Chapter Four: "My Grandfather's Clock"**

 _Fredbear's Pizzeria – 1987;_

I hug my Fredbear plushie tightly as I stare out of the car window. Today is my birthday, and I'm going to be spending it in a place I hate, surrounded by people I hate.

"We're almost there!" My father, Scott, announces. My brother, Percy, smirks from the passenger seat.

"Hear that, Bernard?" He asks. "We're almost at the place where 'fantasy and fun come to life.' "

"I heard..." I mutter glumly. Dad frowns at me in the mirror.

"What's wrong, Bernard?" He asks.

" _What's wrong_?!" I think furiosly. " _How about the fact that you're ditching me at my birthday party, and leaving me with Percy and his friends?!_ "

"Come on, brat!" Percy yells at me. "Tell him what's wrong!"

"Percy, stop messing with your brother." Dad growls. "And take off that stupid mask!"

"Fine!" Percy rolls his eyes and pulls off my Foxy 'mask.' Technically, it used to be my friend's head, but Percy took it and never gave it back.

Dad sighs as he parks the car outside of the restaurant. He unbuckles his seatbelt and turns around to face me.

"Listen, I'll be in the back room if you need me." Dad says, placing a hand on my shoulder. Just the mention of the room sends a shiver down my spine. Just yesterday, Percy had decided to lock me in that room, with all of those creepy robot parts... "If Percy or his friends won't leave you alone, come and get me. Okay?"

"Okay..." I promise, already knowing that I'd never get the chance. There's no way they would let me leave the room.

"Good." Dad says, smiling at me. "Come on, let's go!" I start to leave with my plushie, but Dad stops me. "We're not allowed to bring toys in. They might get lost."

"Then make Percy leave his mask!" I argue. Dad nods and tells Percy to put it away. Percy then pretends to put it in the glovebox, when he really was stuffing it in his pocket. He sends me a glare, making me get a strong feeling that I shouldn't tell Dad if I value my two front teeth.

"Have fun, kids!" Dad says, opening the doors for us.

* * *

So far, the party had been a complete disaster. The only people who showed up were Percy's friends, and they haven't stopped teasing me since they got here. I tried my best to avoid them, but they followed me wherever I went. Their haunting calls and heartbreaking jeers accompanied them as I lead them throughout the near-empty building.

This was supposed to be my day... And they were ruining it... Remembering what Dad said, I began to think up a plan. If I ran to the back room, I might be able to make it before they stop me. If Dad got involved, maybe I could make them stop...

With my mind made up, I began to sprint towards the room where Dad was. My footsteps echoed off of the cold, stone floors. I could hear them close behind me, their fingers outstretched to grab hold of me...

The room was right there... Just a few more steps...

Before I knew it, I was on the ground, right outside the door. I shakily got on my knees, crying. I was so close... But now Percy and his friends surrounded me, eliminating all possibilty of escape...

"Wow, your brother is kind of a baby isn't he?" Percy's dark-skinned friend, Nicole, asks.

"It's hilarious." Percy replies, smirking behind his mask. "Why don't we help him get a closer look?! He will love it!"

"No! Please!" I shout, looking into his eyes. They stare back at me, full of malice and mischief.

"Come on guys, let's give this little man a lift." Percy says to his clique. "He wants to get up close and personal!"

All at once, they grab at me and lift me up into the air. My eyes widening, I quickly assess the situation at hand. Percy is leading them in the front, Nicole is off to my right, the tan one, Nathan, is on my left, and the pale guy, Edward, is behind me. Clearly, the were carrying me towards the show stage... Towards those robots...

"No!" I beg them. "I don't want to go!"

"You heard the little man!" Percy shouts. "He wants to get even closer!"

My sobs only get worse when the stop right in front of the stage. A robot counterpart of my plushie stands before me, rythmically opening and closing his mouth.

"Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!" Percy teases. "On three! One... Two..."

They throw me at the robot, successfully making my head connect with Fredbear's mouth. I desperately struggle to free myself as they laugh their lungs out, watching me suffer with glee. As I squirm around, I hear a few gears click, and the pressure around my head gets a little tighter...

* * *

"Can you hear me?" Percy's voice calls out through the void. I kneel before my plushies... My 'friends'... My monsters... "I don't know if you can hear me... I'm sorry."

"You're broken." Fredbear says, laying a little closer to me than the rest.

With his words, my headless Foxy disappears... Lost within the darkness...

"We are still your friends." Fredbear says, but I don't believe a word he says. Not after what he did...

This time, it's Chica who disappears. Where she went, I don't care. Not after the torture she and her cupcake have put me through...

"Do you still believe that?" Fredbear asks, as if he could read my thoughts.

As Bonnie fades away, all I can think of is waiting for his accursed breath when looking out the door. Knowing that if I did one wrong thing, I'd be a goner...

"I'm still here." Fredbear says, pretending to care.

On cue, Freddy leaves. I fight the impulse to look behind me, to see if he really has left...

"I will put you back together." An empty promise, one I know Fredbear will never be able to keep. There's no putting me back together...

And with that, he was gone... Leaving me all alone...

At that point, I didn't care anymore. I sobbed harder, staring down at the floor. I missed my friends... I missed Dad... I even missed Percy... Why did this have to happen?! What did I do to deserve this?!

Memories of seeing flowers, pills, and machines throughout my room flash into my mind. I knew my nightmare was almost over... I knew my time was up... I could almost see Percy reaching for the plug...

And after all of the things he's done... The pain he's put me through... Only one thing goes through my thoughts when he finally puts an end to it all...

" _Thank you..._ " And with that, I fade into nothingness... An empty shell of what should have been a care-free child...

* * *

It felt like ages before I woke up. Though when I opened my eyes, I was met with the same darkness that I had become accustomed to. I could hear... Something... Sort of like a lullaby... It felt so... Calming... Familiar...

I flexed my nimble fingers, realizing that there was something in them. I look down at my now slender body, and see Fredbear wrapped in my feeble arms. I lift him up slightly, almost unable to believe what I was seeing... He came back...

Suddenly, the lullaby changed to a different tune... One that I knew all too well... It was a song Dad had taught me...

Light slowly fluttered into existence as the lid on the box was lifted. I lifted myself up, and stared at all of the expectant faces around me. At least a dozen of innocent children, eager to see me. They cheered when I stood up at my full height. I felt Fredbear fall from my hands and into the box.

They were here... To see me...

My now painted smile stretched even wider, and I began to sing along to the tune as I climbed out of the box.

" _My grandfather's clock was too large for the shelf,_

 _so it stood ninety years on the floor._

 _It was taller by half than the old man himself,_

 _though it weighed not a pennyweight more._

 _It was bought on the morn of the day that he was born,_

 _and was always his treasure and pride._

 _But it stopped, short, never to go again_

 _when the old man died._ "

I turned around, and saw a wall full of my friends. They all stared back at me, smiling. I picked up a couple of them, and turned back towards the crowd.

" _Ninety years without slumbering._

 _Tick tock, tick tock._

 _His life seconds numbering._

 _Tick tock, tick tock._

 _It stopped, short, never to go again_

 _when the old man died._ "

I knelt next to a little girl, and handed her a Chica plushie. She accepted it with glee, and muttered a quiet thank you to me. I gave her a smile, and turned to some more children, giving them each a plushie. The joy it gave them was almost enough to make me cry... But I had to stay strong.

That was when I noticed Dad. He stood off to the side, watching how I was doing. I gave him a smile before returning to the song.

" _In watching its pendulum swing to and fro,_

 _many hours had he spent while a boy._

 _And in childhood and manhood, the clock seemed to know,_

 _And to share both his grief and his joy._

 _For it struck twenty-four,_

 _when he entered at the door,_

 _with a blooming and beautiful bride._

 _But it stopped, short, never to go again_

 _when the old man died._ "

I returned to the shelf, and picked up more plushies. As I handed them out to the children that hadn't gotten one yet, I started to think... What was I going to give Dad?

" _Ninety years without slumbering._

 _Tick tock, tick tock._

 _His life seconds numbering._

 _Tick tock, tick tock._

 _It stopped, short, never to go again_

 _when the old man died._ "

I took another moment to look at Dad, and saw that he was talking to a man I'd never met before. The man had sleek black hair, and dark brown eyes. I was sure I'd never seen him before, but he wore the company's signature purple uniform.

" _He must be new_..." I thought before returning to the song.

" _My grandfather said, that of those he could hire,_

 _not a servant so faithful he found._

 _For it wasted no time, and had but one desire,_

 _at the close of each week to be wound._

 _And it kept, in its place, not a frown upon its face,_

 _and its hands never hung by its side._

 _But it stopped, short, never to go again_

 _when the old man died._ "

An idea popped into my head, and I ran over to the box I emerged from, digging around for Fredbear.

" _Ninety years without slumbering._

 _Tick tock, tick tock._

 _His life seconds numbering._

 _Tick tock, tick tock._

 _It stopped, short, never to go again_

 _when the old man died._ "

I turned around, holding Fredbear tightly. The children stared in awe at the new plushie I held, wondering who it was, and who it would be going to. I looked to where Dad was, only to see the man alone, watching me.

He had left before I could give him his gift...

I immediately started heading towards the man, and passed him, looking for Dad. I saw him walking down a corridor, and I followed him.

" _It rang an alarm, in the dead of the night,_

 _an alarm that for years had been dumb._

 _And we knew that his spirit was pluming for flight,_

 _that his hour of departure had come._

 _Still the clock kept the time, with a soft and muffled chime,_

 _as we silently stood by his side._

 _But it stopped, short, never to go again_

 _when the old man died._ "

Dad turned when he heard me singing. He stopped, and watched on in shock as I approached him. I handed out Fredbear to him, and he took the plushie, his hands shaking badly. He looked up at me, the confusion clear in his eyes.

It was then that I realized that he didn't recognize me...

Of course, I could barely recognize myself... I couldn't blame him...

I leaned down and hugged him, knowing that everyone in the room was still watching us. It didn't matter if he never knew, because I'd still be there for him... No matter what...

So, with all of the gifts given, I walked back to my box, and descended. I saw the disappointed faces of the children who wanted to see me more, but they would have to wait... For now, I needed to rest...

" _Ninety years without slumbering._

 _Tick tock, tick tock._

 _His life seconds numbering._

 _Tick tock, tick tock._

 _It stopped, short, never to go again_

 _when the old man died._ "


End file.
